


Undertale Hunger Games

by shadowcat500



Category: Hunger Games (sort of?), Undertale
Genre: Hunger Games, I'm tired, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: I need something completed on my profile, so I'm just making a hunger games with a simulator, and involving some OCs.Katya/KatyaPlayz belongs to KatyaPlayz, Terrell belongs to Team Terrell 2.0 and Elsa/Shadow belongs to me.





	1. Characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this ain't gonna be that great in terms of story.
> 
> :/  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been having trouble with insomnia too tired to write. So count everything as on hiatus.

District 1  
Mettaton  
W.D Gaster

District 2  
Sans  
Papyrus

District 3  
Alphys  
Napstablook

District 4  
Monster Kid  
Undyne

District 5  
Grillby   
Muffet

District 6  
A cinnamon bunny  
Creepy Rabbit girl

District 7  
Asgore  
Toriel

District 8  
Asriel  
Chara

District 9  
A stick  
Frisk

District 10  
Flowey  
A knife

District 11  
Elsa  
Terrell

District 12  
Blue  
Katya


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 10 minutes of the games

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Terrell clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

A cinnamon bunny rips a mace out of A knife's hands.

Frisk runs away from the Cornucopia.

Alphys runs away from the Cornucopia.

Blue grabs a sword.

Monster Kid snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

Mettaton finds a canteen full of water.

Chara retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Katya throws a knife into Shadow's head.

Napstablook, Asgore, and Papyrus work together to get as many supplies as possible.

Muffet runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sans rips a mace out of Undyne's hands.

Grillby finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

Asriel finds a bag full of explosives.

Creepy Rabbit Girl and A Stick fight for a bag. Creepy Rabbit Girl gives up and retreats.

Flowey cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

Toriel runs away from the Cornucopia.

W.D Gaster clutches a first aid kit and runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katya why :'(
> 
> I WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the Hunger Games

Katya and Monster Kid work together for the day.

Papyrus, Mettaton, A knife, and Alphys raid A Stick's camp while he is hunting.

Undyne attacks Sans, but he manages to escape.

Terrell receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Asgore explores the arena.

A cinnamon bunny, Napstablook, Frisk, and Toriel raid Asriel's camp while he is hunting.

Blue, Chara, and Creepy Rabbit Girl hunt for other tributes.

Grillby fishes.

Muffet collects fruit from a tree.

W.D Gaster explores the arena


	4. Fatalities Day 1

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Shadow   
District 11 

 

Flowey   
District 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS TOO YOUNG :'(
> 
> also lol flowey's dead


	5. Night 1 (also known as night of irony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironic deaths on Night 1 of the Hunger Games

Muffet lets Frisk into her shelter.

Sans and Creepy Rabbit Girl huddle for warmth.

Papyrus sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Mettaton is awoken by nightmares.

Undyne and Alphys threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. (died together how sweet)

A Stick screams for help.

Toriel receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Terrell and W.D Gaster run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Asgore receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Napstablook, A knife, and Blue sleep in shifts.

Asriel catches Chara off guard and kills her. (AZZY NUUU NOT CHARA)

Monster Kid tries to sing himself to sleep.

A cinnamon bunny climbs a tree to rest.

Katya is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. (poor Katya. Ha, how ironic. Pitying my murderer (I am salty af :/))

Grillby receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.


	6. Day 2

Mettaton tries to spear fish with a trident.

Grillby scares Terrell off.

Frisk hunts for other tributes.

A Stick goes hunting.

Sans, Asgore, and Katya get into a fight. Katya triumphantly kills them both. (Katya the psycho.)

A knife searches for a water source.

W.D Gaster hunts for other tributes.

A cinnamon bunny steals from Toriel while she isn't looking.

Blue steals from Napstablook while he isn't looking.

Creepy Rabbit Girl runs away from Papyrus.

Muffet severely slices Monster Kid with a sword.

Asriel collects fruit from a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katya's a flipping psycho 8|


	7. Fatalities Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our most deadly day so far with 6 fatalities!

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Undyne   
District 4 

 

Alphys   
District 3 

 

Chara   
District 8 

 

Sans   
District 2 

 

Asgore   
District 7 

 

Monster Kid   
District 4


	8. Night 2

Napstablook loses sight of where he is.

Blue, W.D Gaster, and Katya cheerfully sing songs together. (FINALLY BLUE X KATYA EEEE)

Toriel lets Asriel into her shelter.

Papyrus climbs a tree to rest.

Frisk and Grillby sleep in shifts.

A Stick, Muffet, A cinnamon bunny, and A knife tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

Mettaton receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Creepy Rabbit Girl questions her sanity. (should be Katya doing that :|)

Terrell stays awake all night.


	9. Day 3

Toriel searches for a water source.

A cinnamon bunny poisons Mettaton's drink. He drinks it and dies.

Blue searches for firewood.

A knife searches for firewood.

Papyrus scares Terrell off.

Creepy Rabbit Girl goes hunting.

A Stick runs away from Frisk.

Grillby receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Napstablook steals from Asriel while he isn't looking.

Muffet steals from W.D Gaster while he isn't looking.

Katya picks flowers. (oh, NOW you're acting sweet and innocent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95% sure Katya's gonna win


	10. Fatalities Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Least deadly day so far.

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 

Mettaton 

District 1


	11. Night 3

Blue destroys Katya's supplies while she is asleep. (Blue my heart nu)

Grillby tries to treat his infection.

A cinnamon bunny throws a knife into W.D Gaster's chest.

Creepy Rabbit Girl destroys Napstablook's supplies while he is asleep.

Terrell screams for help.

Toriel , Papyrus, A knife, Frisk, and Muffet sleep in shifts.

A Stick thinks about home.

Asriel tends to his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn for Katya!


	12. Day 4

Frisk begs for Terrell to kill her. He refuses, keeping Frisk alive.

Blue collects fruit from a tree.

Creepy Rabbit Girl receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

A knife camouflauges herself in the bushes.

Papyrus thinks about home.

Grillby injures himself.

Katya injures herself.

Muffet, Napstablook, A cinnamon bunny, and Toriel hunt for other tributes.

A Stick begs for Asriel to kill him. He refuses, keeping A Stick alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The odds are no longer in Katya's favour!
> 
> (my odd fixation os because she killed me ok >:|)


	13. Fatalities Day 4

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 

W.D Gaster 

District 1


	14. Night 4

Papyrus tries to sing himself to sleep.

Asriel tends to Napstablook's wounds.

Muffet starts a fire.

Toriel begs for Grillby to kill her. He refuses, keeping Toriel alive.

Terrell and Blue hold hands. (sudden shipping)

Creepy Rabbit Girl attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

A Stick receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

A cinnamon bunny, A knife, and Katya discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

Frisk sets up camp for the night.


	15. Day 5

Creepy Rabbit Girl bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

A Stick tries to spear fish with a trident.

Muffet searches for firewood.

Toriel , A knife, Blue, A cinnamon bunny, and Frisk hunt for other tributes.

Asriel explores the arena.

Terrell shoots an arrow into Napstablook's head.

Papyrus tries to sleep through the entire day.

Katya fishes.

Grillby questions his sanity


	16. Fatalities Day 5

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Creepy Rabbit Girl 

District 6 

 

Napstablook 

District 3


	17. Night 5

Toriel defeats Asriel in a fight, but spares his life.

A Stick and Frisk work together to drown Blue.

A cinnamon bunny receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Muffet is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Grillby kills A knife for her supplies.

Terrell questions his sanity.

Katya and Papyrus talk about the tributes still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ain't much to say anymore


	18. Day 6

A Stick makes a slingshot.

Papyrus goes hunting.

Asriel and A cinnamon bunny hunt for other tributes.

Frisk steals from Toriel while she isn't looking.

Grillby and Muffet hunt for other tributes.

Katya receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Terrell discovers a river.


	19. Fatalities Day 6

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Blue 

District 12 

 

A knife 

District 10


	20. Night 6

Frisk and Terrell hold hands.

A cinnamon bunny receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Toriel and Papyrus talk about the tributes still alive.

Asriel dies from hunger.

Katya loses sight of where she is.

A Stick loses sight of where he is.

Muffet throws a knife into Grillby's head.


	21. The Feast of Disappointment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Feast is called.
> 
> Most tributes do not go
> 
> :/

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

A Stick decides not to go to The Feast.

Papyrus is unable to convince A cinnamon bunny to not kill him.

Katya decides not to go to The Feast.

Frisk decides not to go to The Feast.

Muffet decides not to go to The Feast.

Terrell takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia.

Toriel cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide


	22. Day 7

A cinnamon bunny defeats Terrell in a fight, but spares his life.

Katya receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Muffet injures herself.

Frisk dies from hypothermia.

A Stick constructs a shack.


	23. Fatalities Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe our most deadly day yet? Not sure

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Asriel 

District 8 

 

Grillby 

District 5 

 

Papyrus 

District 2 

 

Toriel 

District 7 

 

Frisk 

District 9


	24. Night 7

Terrell defeats A Stick in a fight, but spares his life.

Muffet quietly hums.

A cinnamon bunny receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Katya sets up camp for the night


	25. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the Bloodbath

A cinnamon bunny camouflauges himself in the bushes.

Katya and Muffet hunt for other tributes.

Terrell collects fruit from a tree.

A Stick is pricked by thorns while picking berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sense a betrayal kill!


	26. Fatalities Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Least fatalities yet

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.


	27. Night 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three tributes left

Katya tracks down and kills Terrell .

A Stick is awoken by nightmares.

A cinnamon bunny stabs Muffet while her back is turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERRELL NUUUUUUUUUUU


	28. Day 9 (also known as Shadow can see the future)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the text saying what Katya did before in my head
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 tributes left

Katya searches for firewood.

A Stick sets an explosive off, killing A cinnamon bunny.


	29. Fatalities Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 tributes left

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Terrell 

District 11 

 

Muffet 

District 5 

 

A cinnamon bunny 

District 6


	30. SHOCK DEATH OF TRIBUTE also known as night 9

Katya dies of dysentery.


	31. A stick has won the Hunger Games

The winner is A Stick from District 9!


	32. Order of Tributes

A Stick  
Winner  
District 9  
2 Kills

Katya  
District 12  
4 Kills   
(Highest Kill Count!)

A cinnamon bun  
District 6  
4 Kills  
(Highest Kill count!)

Muffet  
District 5  
2 Kills

Terrell   
District 11  
1 Kill

Frisk  
District 9  
1 Kill

Toriel  
District 7

Papyrus  
District 2

Grillby  
District 5  
1 Kill

Asriel  
District 8  
1 Kill

A knife  
District 10

Blue  
District 12

Napstablook  
District 3

Creepy rabbit girl  
District 6

W.D Gaster  
District 1

Sans   
District 2

Chara  
District 8

Alphys  
District 3

Undyne  
District 4

Flowey  
District 10

Elsa  
District 11  
(killed by Katya (I am still salty >:( ))

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me this work is unoriginal.
> 
> I know it is XD don't waste your time


End file.
